Relax
by BattyCore
Summary: This was just a little Crenny drabble I did over yander in the land of tumblr based on one of peppernote's drawings


battycore dot tumblr dot com/post/27177765903

* * *

"Just fucking relax," he told me. Relax? How was I supposed to relax when he just blind folded me? Blindfolded me and didn't tell me what he was going to do?

I'd always had a bad habit of doing things without thinking first, and he only made it worse. He'd come up with these half brained ideas, and I'd just say "Okay."

"But why am I blindfolded?" I asked. Normally he would at least _tell_ me what we were doing, but he didn't this time.

I could almost _see_ his smirk, because I knew it was there. It always was when he thought he was being clever. "Just go with it, trust me, you'll have fun."

"This is fucking ridiculous, McCormick," I said, getting a little fed up with not knowing what was happening. I thought about removing the blindfold, but then I'd never find out what he was planning. He had a way of trapping me like that, and it was my own fault for being so curious.

"Shut up, Craig," he said, sounding bored with my questions. Well maybe if I pushed him just a bit further, he'd finally tell me what the hell he was planning to do.

I began to question, "Well why the hell am I wearing—!" but he just talked right over me, telling me to shut up again.

And before I could continue to protest, I felt a pair or warm, moist lips against my own.

I was unsure of what to do for a moment, but then again, I couldn't say that I didn't see it coming. Now that he was standing there, kissing me, everything started clicking into place. He'd been dropping hints like mad, and I just never noticed. What could I say; our shenanigans were too much fun to ignore for_romantic interest_.

So this was his solution to my ignorance?

…well I couldn't exactly say that it wasn't working. Especially when I could feel his hand stitching into my hair, and his arm hooking around my neck. I felt my whole being being pulled into him, and I gave in in a matter of seconds.

I pressed into his body and moved my lips against his. My arms automatically found a place around his back, hugging him against me. I felt him smirk, and I knew that meant things were going exactly according to his plan.

He trapped my bottom lip between his teeth and slowly pulled back, raking them against my skin before letting my lip free. "Look how agreeable you're being," he said, his chuckle barely concealed by his words.

I tried to glare at him, but then I remembered that my eyes were still covered. I'd forgotten about it completely when he kissed me.

"Shut up, McCormick," I said, leaning back in to kiss him again. I wasn't sure why I did it, because before that day the thought of kissing him never even crossed my mind. But it was like he was pulling me in, and I couldn't resist. I didn't really _want_ to resist.

His fingers tugged in my hair as he responded eagerly to my compliance. His tongue slid along my lips, and I didn't have time to consider before they parted of their own accord, letting him inside my mouth.

His tongue swept across the backs of my teeth and ran along the roof of my mouth. It rolled against my own, and even seemed to tug at it, willing me to participate. His confidence drew me to him, and I found myself getting caught up in the moment.

I pushed back with my own tongue, beginning to fight my way into Kenny's mouth instead. His breathing got a bit erratic as our tongues tangled, fiercely sparring between our hungry mouths.

Our teeth clacked once or twice and our lips meshed and became slick and red with the growing intensity of our - were we making out? Holy fuck, we were making out.

And I liked it a lot more than I probably should have. There was no doubt he could feel just how much I liked it with the way our hips were grating together so relentlessly.

I broke the kiss and tried to look at him. —goddamn it, that fucking blindfold was still on.

"Kenny, take this fucking thing off me so I can watch you take your clothes off," I said. The air was stifling as our breathing mixed in the same air, our mouths still so close together.

He laughed a breathless, easy laugh, and it was somehow one of the sexiest things I'd ever heard. He untangled his hand from my hair and used it to slip the blindfold off my head.

I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes to readjust to the light and looked down at him. His eyes held that familiar glint of mischief, but it was shrouded in clouds of dark lust.

He brought his hand back to my face and cupped my cheek. He smirked his stupid smirk and said, "Why don't you take them off for me?"


End file.
